The Witch's Son
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Prince meets wizard, and there's that unmistakable attraction, but they're both idiots who can't be sure of anything until they hear the words directly. Fairy tale short story featuring Prince!Allen and Wizard!Kanda. Has background, true love, fluff, OCness. A little longer than I anticipated but, eh, I like details. Thanks brain.
1. Prologue

In a time, that was oh so distant from today, there had once existed a Kingdom by the name of Hakobune.

For many years the Kingdom lived in terror and destruction as an evil witch who lived in a deep dark forest along the edges of a swamp, cursed the land and its rotten king.

Brave General's and Knight's fought nobly to save the land from the wicked woman who cursed it...

but alas, none prevailed.

Until one day, a peasant gentler than the breeze, with a heart purer than gold, and a soul kinder than that of a child's at its youngest age, was able to convince the witch to leave the Kingdom.

This man's name was Mana Walker.

Mana had asked the witch why it was that she hated his homeland and the witch, who found herself touched by the kindness and bravery of the peasant, shared her sad tale.

She told of her sister, Miranda, who had been killed by the King, Marian Cross, after she cast a spell of lust upon him. The King had promised the witch many riches if she could make him the handsomest man in the Kingdom until the day he died but after the spell was cast he ordered the witch's demise so that he wouldn't have to pay her for the service.

The witch who told him this tale had harmed the land as only revenge for her sister's untimely, unfair death.

Mana had surprised the green haired witch, whom was called the Witch Lee, and giving her his condolences, he struck a deal with the poor witch.

"King Cross, whom rules this land, is gravely ill and dying, but his last wish is to see you dead, not to lift the curse but to be brought your head, so dear magic wielding woman, I ask that you and I may strike a deal. The King has said that the man who brings him your head shall be successor to the throne, instead of one of his mistresses rude sons. I propose that you leave this kingdom, and find a happiness far from here, and I, in return, shall promise to return to the kingdom and rule the land with a gentle heart so that the King's bloodline should no longer be royal and this land should be full of happiness. No creature to live under my rule, or to pass through my Kingdom, will be wronged and if that law should be broken the criminals would be punished and the creatures reimbursed for their troubles."

Hearing this the witch agreed, she enchanted the skull of a deceased deer so that it would look like her severed head until the day that Mana or she passed, and then she fled the kingdom, quietly revoking her curses on the land.

When Mana returned to the kingdom and brought the sick King the fake head, the king was so over joyed that he named Mana as his heir.

The old ill king died soon after Mana was announced as the only heir, and later Mana would marry the woman of his dreams, who would later sadly die, shortly after the birth of his first and only son.

His son suffered scars over his left eye and up his left arm from problems during his birth, but would fully recover and grow.

But just as Mana had promised, his rule brought peace and prosperity to the land for many years, the witch forgotten until the summer of his sons 16th year.

At sixteen, his son was to choose a partner to court, but the prince had come to believe fully in true love at first sight, his head filled with tales of fairy's and brave knights becoming great hero's and falling for princesses at only the first glance. The Prince dreamed of being a great hero, he took his sparring seriously, and worked hard to be a brave and intelligent King someday. So when word spread of a witch moving into the old witches house by the swamp, the prince abandoned his daily routine to protect his land and be a hero, just as his father was.

He would confront this witch himself and ask; would thee be friend or be thee foe?

But only the king Mana and the witch Lee knew of the secret detail removed from this tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Prince Allen Walker trudged quietly through the forest path that led to the old house rumored to have caught a witches occupation. The clumsy Prince, armed with only his favorite sword, was unknowingly nearing the old house as the sun set in the distance.

"Curse it all! I should have brought a torch to help guide my way!" The young prince said to himself as he stumbled along the narrow path.

The young noble had been walking for hours, his feet ached, his water had run dry, and he'd forgotten a light source.

He hoped his father wouldn't be too mad when he returned home... if he returns home.

"Or a horse, why on earth did I travel on foot again?" He mumble to himself continuing on until the loud crack of a twig grabbed his attention.

"Who goes there?!" He asked pulling out his sword, only receiving silence in reply as he realized he had no idea where he was, the path no longer stretching out beneath him, that he was lost in the dark forest.

"The darn witch's home cannot be much farther ahead." He said to comfort himself but just as the words escaped him he tripped over something in the dark, a great pain shooting through his ankle as he fell, hitting his head on a large rock and knocking himself unconscious.

Allen Walker was a dreamer, a clumsy, innocent boy, but always happy none the less and trouble had seemed to follow on the boys heels like a lost puppy everywhere he went...

When the prince awoke he found himself in a dark room, the only light from the moon streaming in through a window and a few small lit candles by the bedside.

Quickly he sat up, immediately regretting his decision as he grabbed his head, it pounded with a large migraine, and he found that his leg with the injured ankle was now tied down to the strange bed he lay in.

He looked around for his sword in the darkness and not being able to locate it he began struggling, working quickly in his fear to remove the restraints, the small sound of someone scoffing in the darkness making him freeze in his tracks.

"S-Show yourself p-person in the shadows! A-Are you the w-witch that lives in this swamp?" Allen stuttered in fear of the person who lurked in the shadows.

"I'm not a fucking witch!" A man's angered voice rang out of the darkness.

"WITCH'S ARE GIRLS!" he yelled furiously, "THE CORRECT TERM IS WIZARD!"

And with that an angry magic man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

His hair was blue, almost black in the moonlight, and it ran down to his hips like a silk waterfall. It was styled strangely for a man, in a loose ponytail that rested over of his right shoulder, the hair falling down his chest in a thick bundle. He wore a robe of black and white that was held closed by a single white rope around his waist, an odd looking stick holstered on his hip, and a pointed witches hat was perched on his head.

Allen said nothing as he stared, wide eyed, at the gorgeous man before him. The longer his eyes laid upon the male the more he felt his fear leaving him until he was no longer scared though he knew he should have been.

"My apologizes, Wizard." Allen laughed lightheartedly, "May I ask, was it you who scoffed at my escape attempt from the darkness?"

"Che," the wizard repeated the same scoff, "who else would have done it, tis only you and I inside this chamber, Baka Moyashi."

Allen cocked his head at hearing the strange words roll from the man's tongue.

"What tongue might that be?" Allen asked as the man approached a shelf, a wave of his hand causing a candle on the bedside to float where he needed the light.

"The language of my homeland, far from this kingdom," He said scanning the shelf before opening an old book, "what happened to that fear you held a moment ago?" He asked absently.

Allen thought for a second, why had his fear left him? He sat trapped before a man who's intentions he knew not, yet, his fear left him at the sight of the man. He instead found himself curious, intrigued by the creature in front of him currently flipping through a book that probably held both the power to kill and heal him.

"I know not the whereabouts of my fear," he shrugged making the man raise a blue-black eyebrow in surprise and hidden admiration, usually by now a person would be a blubbering mess sitting this close to any man or woman of magical practice, it was annoying, but this handsome boy sat chatting like he and him were old friends.

Stopping at a page, the wizard ran a slim finger down the parchment, approaching Allen, "so tell me, what summer might this be to you?" He asked the young prince.

"My sixteenth," Allen replied, "and this would be your?..."

The magic man picked up a strip of cloth off the side table and lied it gently over the boy's injured ankle.

"My eighteenth," the wizard said, calmly moving back to the shelf and taking down a jar.

Allen blinked rapidly, holy goodness, the way the magic man swayed across the room was enticing. The Prince had been struggling not to watch intently as even with the large robes leaving much to the imagination his thoughts wandered in directions he knew they probably shouldn't have. That beautiful blue hair a mess by his hands, the others long fingers dancing across his flesh, his tanned skin bare against his own, and the feelings were all so sudden. He just wanted to kiss this man, this stranger... and his years of listening to tales of magic and happy endings allowed him a suspicion as too why this was.

Was this love at first sight?

The Prince thought so, it was just as the books had described it and he'd never felt like this towards another person, never had these wants for any other.

The blue eyed man pulled the awkwardly wide cork off the jar, and approaching the bed, scooped a large amount of purple jelly onto his fingers.

"This is a special healing jelly," he explained wiping the jelly onto the cloth, "with this your ankle should be healed by morning."

Tying the cloth around Allen's ankle, the jelly cold against his skin, Allen immediately felt the pain disappear, even the pain that was in his head left him, and without moving his ankle he examined it in astonishment.

"Amazing... Tell me wizard, what is your name?" Allen asked after he'd finished admiring his healing ankle.

The wizard paused, the re-corked jar and book floating back to the shelf.

Why did he feel he could trust this boy? Wizards and witches are not to give out their full names, their first names are considered sacred and are only to be spoken by their parents until they are of marrying age, which he was two winters over, once he was married only his partner was aloud to speak his name... but... he felt a strangeness pulling him to this boy.

That may have been the reason he'd felt himself being veered off the path to his new home, following his magical instinct until he'd come across this brave, stupid, yet attractive village boy.

"You may call me Kanda." He replied after a moment, Allen nodding, finding he quiet liked the others name.

"Well, Kanda..." Allen trailed off as a shiver rolled through both the males in the room and Kanda's eyes widened slightly. They'd had the same reaction upon hearing the sound of his last name slipping past those pink lips.

No... It couldn't be...

Kanda's hidden desire for the love of a another man had always had him separate and quiet, short tempered even. He knew he found the same sex much more enticing but he had only ever felt slight attraction for other men, not enough that he would act on it, and now the strong signs of lust and love were showed through towards this boy? He's eyes roamed the male with hidden wonder, the white haired boy two years his younger, his skin scarred over his left eye and arm but fair like he'd never before felt the warmth of the sun. His legs were long and lean, along with the rest of his small frame, the candle light revealing steely gray eyes that made his heart beat erratically. The younger male was most definitely fairer then any maiden or man he'd ever laid his eyes upon, his arms and body lightly toned and strong, even when he was unconscious on the forest floor the moonlight had made his skin glow, and radiate a light of his own, that gave him an allure not unlike the most beautiful of mythical creatures.

Kanda had read every book on love that existed from both magical to scientific, he knew every symptom, every sign. And now he'd finally found it.

Love at first sight.

At the thought his heart skipped a beat.

Allen quickly tried to shake off the feeling of... how could he describe it?... He felt wanting to 'jump his bones' was a fitting description of his newly discovered feelings. The man before him was gorgeous, breathtaking, the fairest of them all he dared to think.

It was no wonder the prince had always frowned upon the thought of taking a bride... He wanted a groom.

How on earth would he explain this to his father?

"Pardon me, as I was saying, I give you my gratitude, oh great wizard," Allen respectfully bowed best he could sitting up in the bed not noticing the hungry way in which the wizard watched him, "As you are foreign to this country it is my pleasure to welcome you to our kingdom, and I would like to invite you to my home for a feast. It would not only be a thanks for healing me but also a welcome to the kingdom so that the citizens may be content that you will bring no harm to our land."

Kanda raised an eyebrow in curiosity. His manners were so proper, he must have been of a higher class, but what high class man is this nice or kind?

"You sound as if you have some sort of influence on the subjects," Kanda interjected deciding there would be no harm in indulging himself a little. He placed a hand lightly on the exposed leg, his hand travailing up the body in a feather like manner until he held a pale cheek and leaned over the boy, "Maybe I shouldn't return you, keep you as some sort of... entertainment, make you into a warning of what happens when you visit a witch uninvited."

Allen let a blush cover most of his face and a little of his ears. The man was flirting with him! Or threatening him, but either way he liked the way this was headed. The long fingers made him shiver lightly and looking into those cobalt blues he could see they were clouded, the male wetting his thin lips with a slow swipe of his tongue.

"While I admit becoming your 'entertainment' as you call it does sound appealing, I doubt my subjects or my father would tolerate it. They'd be at your door in moments."

Kanda's heart skipped a beat in his chest, the feeling strange yet elating, but he narrowed his eyes. His subjects?

"Your subjects?" He asked questioningly.

Allen frowned, "No, I...Oh, um, pardon my bad manners, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Prince Allen Walker, my father, King Mana Walker, is the ruler of this country."

Kanda stared wide eyed at the boy.

His mother had told him the tale of a man by that name, who had wished her happiness and prosperity, but she would not say which kingdom he had come from, Kanda couldn't believe he'd found it...

And, HE WAS THE PRINCE?! Talk about going by the book...

"Then that means..." Kanda trailed off looking around the house in awe, Prince Allen watching him curiously, "... My- my mother lived here then?"

"Your mother?..." Allen's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean the witch Lee?!"

Kanda nodded, and Allen sat in awe, amazed to meet someone else who was a product of his fathers tale.

He gave Kanda a large smile before yawning and stretching, the wizard soaking in every movement the young royal made, his gray and blue tunic lifting slightly, revealing porcelain skin.

Allen laid back in the bed crossing his arms comfortably behind his head.

"Well then my father should be overjoyed to welcome you to our homeland, my offer for a feast will not be declined, so you shall accompany me to the castle in the morning."

Kanda chuckled as the Prince made himself comfortable, "So my choices are a feast with the prince or a feast with the prince?"

"That is correct Wizard."

"Che" Kanda rolled his eyes opening the door with a flick of his wrist. The male was lucky he liked him.

"Get some rest, your highness."

Allen watched the tall, powerful, magic man stride casually from the room, a grin slipping into his lips as the door slammed shut without the man even touching it.

His heart was only now settling in his chest, Kanda had been so close, his hand on his cheek, and Allen had been so relieved when the man had treated him no differently because he was a prince.

He stared up at the ceiling smiling, thinking of the man in the next room, and wondering how his father would react.

I'm so proud of the cover, I took a manga picture of Kanda and colored it in so he's a witch! oops, I mean wizard! Tehe :)


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Moyashi, hurry up!"

"A-are you sure we can't just walk?"

"No, this is much faster, it would take all day to walk."

"I know that, how do you think I got here?!"

"It's fine, just get on!"

"... Are you sure there's no other way?"

"What, you want a magical flying carriage or something?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Kanda let out a large exaggerated sigh at the Moyashi's stubbornness. He had spent the past ten minutes arguing with him about how riding the enchanted carpet was perfectly safe and that he wouldn't fall off but Allen refused to get on.

Kanda had been thoroughly surprised this morning when he'd stumbled out of the guest room, dressed in loose cotton pants and a green tunic, only to catch a strong whiff of eggs and green tea. He'd groggily dragged himself to the small kitchen to find the prince making rice omelettes on the wood fire stove, the Moyashi growing a smile at the sight of the sleepy wizard, greeting him with a 'good morning sleepy head' and a cup of surprisingly well made tea.

They had eaten with only slight bickering and blushing, curiously asking each other questions before it was decided that they should return the Prince home, for the sake of his parent's health.

Allen had found his sword, taking it off the kitchen table, and hooking it back onto his waist as he stepped out of the home that seemed a lot smaller from the outside. Kanda followed him out, telling Allen to back up a few steps before dropping a stiff piece of cloth onto the ground and tapping it with the edge of his magic wand. The young prince had watched amazed as the square grew into a five by seven foot piece of carpet, but when he was told it was for transportation, he refused to step onto it.

Kanda stepped off the carpet and with a snap of his fingers the carpet shrunk, the magic man stuffing it back into his sleeve while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, your majesty," he said sounding as annoyed as possible, "I need a strand of your hair."

Allen smirked as he won their little scuffle, pulling a single moon-white strand from his jaw length hair, and passing it to the wizard excitedly.

Pulling out two long strands of his own hair the wizard held them in his thumb and index fingers, a quick snap making the strands intertwine, weaving themselves into the thinest braid Allen had ever seen.

Kanda rolled his eyes but smirked at the male's amazement, he personally preferred the carpet since it used less magic, time, and materials but the look on the prince's cute little face was reward enough for the effort.

The wizard twisted the small braid around the end of his wand, lifting it above his head and making a strange pattern before throwing it downwards like a whip. Almost immediately, large thick strands of blue and white began pouring from the tip of the wand, the Moyashi watching with a look like a child seeing a unicorn for the first time. The strands quickly twisted and weaved this way and that, braiding and kitting and knotting, until the end of the material popped out of the wand, Kanda catching it and knotting the end before letting it settle into place.

A blue carriage now sat in the grass before them, it had no wheels nor a horse, but it was beautiful, the same blue as the wizard's hair with seemingly random slashes of white. Allen ran a gentle hand down a weaved braid admiring how tightly weaved and well made it truly was, the wizard smirking at him and opening the braided door for him, motioning for him to step inside.

Once they were comfortable on the comfy woven seats Kanda knocked on the wall behind him.

"Which way the castle?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Straight on due east."

Allen felt the sides of the carriage shake lightly but when he looked at Kanda for an answer he gestured to the small window.

Looking out the window all he could see was the clear blue sky, beneath them a forest flew by at speeds faster then his horse could sprint, and he laughed in both joy and awe. He was flying, and it felt amazing.

The blue haired man watched as the Moyashi was once again astonished by his power and abilities, the males steel gray eyes wide with wonder, his mouth making a small 'o' before stretching back into a smile that not only reached his beautiful orbs but shone through them.

Kanda sighed at the prince's beauty, watching him with loving wanting eyes, but then the Moyashi turned hearing his exhale, locking eyes for a brief tension filled moment before they both blushed brightly and turned opposite ways.

After four hours of blushing, small talk, and alternating between comfortable and awkward silence, they landed outside the gates of the grand castle that Allen called home.

To the Prince's relief the landing was a smooth one, the carriage slowing and dropping at a speed that his stomach thanked him for. He'd fallen from great heights before and the feeling had not been easy on his insides.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A knight called from behind the large iron gates as Kanda stepped out and held open the door for Allen with a grin and a slight wink. Allen rolled his eyes at the magic male, smiling and blushing lightly as he playfully shoved him and thanked him for holding the door.

"LAVI!" The prince yelled loudly, "IT'S ALLEN, OPEN UP I'M HUNGRY!"

"ALLEN?!" The knight yelled back before throwing open the iron gate and jogging up to the Prince.

Kanda was taken by surprise when the knight threw his arms around the fair haired prince, Allen returning the embrace and consoling the man in armor.

"Allen! Where have you been?! Your father's been worried sick! The heir to the throne can't just disappear during the night you know!" The knight scolded the Prince, taking off his helmet to reveal a man who looked to be Kanda's age with medium length fiery red hair and a black leather eyepatch.

Rubbing the back of his neck the Moyashi mumbled out an apology that the man he'd called 'Lavi' brushed off before finally taking notice of Kanda.

"So who's this?" Lavi asked gesturing to Kanda with a nod of his head.

Looking from his long time friend and the man that made his heart pound in his chest Allen began to sputter as he failed to think of a word that would describe Kanda without giving either of them the wrong idea.

"Him? Um, well... He's ah...this is-"

"I'm his boyfriend." Kanda interrupted the stuttering with a bored tone. Both Allen and Lavi's eyes almost popped out of their heads as they stared at the magic man in awe. The prince's entire face turned tomato red as he gave the blue haired male a look of pure embarrassment and mortification, Lavi turning to Allen, eyes wide open, looking completely floored by the news.

"I-is that true Allen?"

"I... Uh, well... Um he just... I.." Allen had no idea what to say or do, he just wanted to jump back into the carriage and fly far far away, but instead all he could do was bury his face in his hands to try and hide his embarrassment.

"You should see your faces," Kanda said, a large playful grin stretched across his handsome features, "Che, I was just yanking your wands. Call me Kanda, the new wizard in town."

Kanda gave a respectful bow to the red headed knight as he spoke but Lavi gave them a suspicious look, Allen now just barely peeking out from behind his hands in mortification.

"I say you're the only wizard in town then. Follow me, your father wishes to speak with you, your highness."

Shrugging off his questions for Allen to answer later the knight turned on his heel and began walking towards the castle's large front doors, motioning for the Prince and Wizard to follow behind him.

Allen's face refused to cool as he began to follow Lavi but he chanced a look back at Kanda, the older male smirking at him saucily and winking at the adorable young prince who's face managed to turn even redder. Allen quickly looked to see if the knight was watching before he gave Kanda a shy smile, bravely blowing him a quick teasing air kiss and then hurrying after the red haired knight. Kanda watched him run ahead for a moment, rooted to the spot by surprise, his heart fluttering in his chest.

He felt nervous as he walked briskly to catch up.

They strode through the large wooden front doors of the castle, Allen and Lavi chatting like the old friends they were as they mindlessly navigated the familiar halls, Kanda observing the large beautiful castle from behind them.

The raven haired male was completely lost by the time they reached the throne room, he hoped no one left him alone or he'd have to use his magic to poof back to a more familiar area.

Allen threw open the main double doors to the throne room, striding confidently into the large white marble room, two black felt padded thrones sat in the highest point in the room, a man wearing a gold jeweled crown and tailored casual clothing sat in the chair on the right.

"I have returned father!" Allen announced making his way to the middle of the room, Kanda and Lavi standing behind him, Lavi bowing respectively.

"Allen!" His father exclaimed standing from his seat, arms open wide in greeting, "My boy! Where have you been?! The Prince can't just disappear!"

Allen bowed, "My apologies father, I did not mean to worry you, I... I went to the old witch's home and-"

"After I warned you about leaving that place alone?!"

"I-I'm sorry father but I wanted to be sure our people were safe, I didn't mean to worry you."

The king studied his son, knowing by the slight frown in his features that the boy was truly apologetic, so he decided to only give him a warning.

"Allen the royal family is just as important as the people, without us they'd have no guidance, no one to make council. What have I taught you?"

"What is a good King without his people? What are the people without a good King?"

"That is correct... Be more careful in the future my son, for you are my only and I don't wish to lose you."

"Yes father."

The man in the throne nodded to the prince, his dark eyes sliding from his son to notice the stranger in the throne room.

"Who is this man you've brought to me my son?"

"Oh, apologies father, I shall introduce you!"

King Mana climbed down from his throne as Allen stepped back gesturing to Kanda, "I present to you the Wizard who has taken up residence at the witch's old home, the great Wizard Kanda, son of the Witch Lee."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Kanda said bowing, a slight smirk on his lips from hearing the Moyashi call him a 'great wizard'.

The King's eyes widened, frowning slightly.

Allen gave his father a questioning look as he watched his features, "Father I request a feast in the honor of Kanda, I fell in the forest and was knocked unconscious, but he saved me and used his magic to heal my wounds. I wish to inform the kingdom that he brings us no harm, rumors have made the people uneasy, we should show them the truth."

Allen's father crossed his arms bringing the side of his fist to his lips as he thought over the situation before him, he had hoped to have Allen married before this happened, but it seems they had waited too long.

Allen's father ran a hand through his short black hair and he smiled at the Wizard.

"Welcome to our kingdom, Wizard Kanda, the pleasure is mine. I believe we will have a feast soon but we shall have to talk about this more at dinner. Kanda, have you any way to contact your mother? I wish to speak with her once again."

Kanda smiled kindly at the King, very much wanting to be in his favor for Allen's sake, and he pulled a card and a small bag out of his robes and held them out to Mana.

"Take this card and place it on a table, sprinkle some of this powder over it and after a few seconds my mother should answer."

The King took the small bag and card, thanking the young wizard.

"Allen, I have some work I need to get to, why don't you show Kanda around the palace until dinner?"

Allen looked at his father quizzically, the man was acting very strange, but he agreed with him for the sake of spending more time in the Wizard's company.

"Yes father. Come Kanda, I shall show you my home."

And with that the Moyashi grabbed the magic male's arm, dragging him towards a door off to the left to show him the different rooms in the castle.

Mana Walker watched his son drag the young wizard from the throne room, waiting until the door had closed behind them before sighing on his throne, taking off his crown to run his hand through his hair.

He hurried to his private study, instructing his personal guards to wait outside before locking himself in, the King clearing a space to use the borrowed calling card.

Taking the card the young wizard had given him, he placed it face up on a clean desk, sprinkling a small amount of the powder over it as he pictured the witch from when he last saw her many years ago, just as the boy had told him.

After a few seconds a dark green smoke poured from the card's face, the smoke taking shape of a head before revealing the features of the witch he had known from so long ago.

"Hello? Hello?! Who is calling me so late?!" The woman said.

"Hello? Witch Lee? It's Mana Walker, do you remember me?"

The head in the smoke's eyes widened, "Mana?! What on- Where did you get this calling card?"

"Your son was polite enough to let me borrow one."

"My son?! My son is in your country?! Which of my boys? Oh goodness, he didn't!" She yelled.

Mana watched the head seriously, "he has," he said, "it is Kanda, he had long raven hair."

"Swamp toads, that boy's always been far too obsessed with these situations, always getting himself into trouble..."

"Well, Mrs. Lee, I must inform you that I only have one son... and he's yet to be wed."

"So to follow our contract he's to be married to a man is he?" She gave a light chuckle, "well then what a lucky boy seeing as that's what he likes, have you told them this news yet?"

"No, I've never told my son Allen about the contract... But it seems as though I shall have to later tonight."

"Oh my, well good luck with that, I never told my children either so I can expect an angry call from my Yuu later then. We must let the plans continue Mana, you remember the consequences of not fulfilling the contract, and this is your part of the deal."

The King nodded, a troubled and serious look masking his features as he replied.

"Then the next time we speak shall be over the engagement feast."


	4. Chapter 3

For a few hours the Prince and Wizard toured the large castle, Kanda feeling a little lost and amazed at the size of the palace most of the walk, while Allen smiled kindly explaining the decor, history, and showing the male his favorite parts of his favorite rooms.

Eventually they reached the castles large well tended gardens, Kanda recognizing some plants from his homeland and pointing them out, Allen explaining the less familiar ones until they reached the end of the garden's stone path.

The path ended at the edge of a large pond filled with a variety of fish and plants, lotus buds and lily pads beautifully decorating the surface.

They had been standing in a strange silence that wasn't exactly awkward but wasn't comfortable either when the young Prince spoke up.

"I think this is my favorite place in all the castle... out of all the others I always loved to come here, it's so peaceful, and quiet."

Kanda nodded, silent a moment thinking of what to say to the male who's smile could make his heart sing, "... the lotus flower is my favorite."

"Really?" Allen looked to the magic male, "Mine too...they're so simple, yet so beautiful."

The Moyashi's words caused a tiny smile to take the taller man's lips for a moment, he was endeared by the observation and the truth in which it held.

They where silent at the edge of the water, nothing but the sounds of leaves rustling in the short breeze surrounding them, the white haired boy moving to a grassy edge before sitting and soundlessly staring into the clear waters, steel eyes following the fish as they pushed through the water effortlessly.

The scenery was beautiful and so romantic that Kanda couldn't help steal a glance at the handsome prince. He found that the Prince seemed to fit such a gorgeous place, his pale milky skin standing out drastically compared to the spectrum of green's that was the garden's, yet he looked right at home perched at the edge of the pond, his natural radiance blending with the nature around him... He was breath taking, even more so then the older male had previously thought, and it made him feel the slightest amount of fear as he dared open his mouth.

"Moyashi?"

"Hmmm?" The Prince hummed in acknowledgement without taking his gaze from the fish.

"How... What do you think of... of love at first sight?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Do... Do you believe it's possible?"

Kanda could almost hear his own heart as he bravely brought up this idea with the boy who suddenly held his affections, the Moyashi's silence only sending the beating organ even further into a frenzy.

Allen was frozen by the sudden question, he could feel his cheeks heating as they filled with redness, he had wanted to ask the same of the wizard but he'd been beaten to the punch and now his heart trembled in his chest.

"I... I've always loved the story's of Prince's falling for Princess's in single glances, so I've always believed... I never... I say yes, love can be found in but a single glance," the Prince admitted after a moment, "do you feel the same?"

Kanda swallowed thickly, lowering himself so that he sat next to the white haired male amongst the grass, the water showing clearly both their reflections on its untainted mirror-like surface.

"I've always... hoped it to be true, even as a young child I wished for a true love, I read every tale that told of love no matter it fictional or of this realm, I know the symptoms of love, and I've studied it's ways. Many think it's a form of magic, yet it's far stronger then any magic I have ever come across, and even harder to handle then the pickiest of wands..."

The Prince's grey orbs were now trained intently on the wizard sitting next to him, his mind reeling with the information. He listened to the males deep voice with every fiber of his being, surprised by the sudden sharing of the others childhood, internally in awe by his extensive knowledge on the subject of love.

"... In fact I fear that I may have been taken into it's clutches, quite recently I feel blinded to all other beauty, deaf to all but one melodious voice, my temperature feverish when the one stands too close."

The words felt like fire pouring from Kanda's lips, he was surprised he wasn't red in embarrassment, his heart leaving his chest in it's flurry of beats.

Allen turned away, his own heart pounding in his chest. He knew just what the wizard meant, he'd been feeling that same way around Kanda, even now he felt hot in his tunic from how closely the other sat, the man's voice somehow out doing nature's orchestra, and... the garden itself seems duller then it had been just the day before.

Allen knew where his heart lay, surprisingly in the hands of an exotic man, but...

"I cower in much the same way, yearning in such ways... I wonder how my father will react when I admit to him that I'll never come to love a princess."

The wizard chuckled, thoughts racing as he gazed over the water. He hesitated a moment, a tense silence growing between them before the magic man ultimately grabbed hold of his courage. He'd stood up to a village of angry people once, armed with pitchforks and blazing fires, he could approach a fair Prince.

Cautiously, without a word, Kanda spared a glance the prince's way, slowly letting a hand slide into the others lap as he reached for his hand.

Allen felt his eyes widen as something warm slid across his lap, and when his eyes caught sight of a strong hand he felt a shiver of panic run through him.

"K-Kanda? W-What are-?"

"Damn it Moyashi," the wizard huffed, "I'm trying to hold your hand!"

He grabbed the young Prince's hand roughly, the male's face brightening deeply as he let the man take it, his blood rushing so quickly it was a wonder he didn't pass out.

The wizard faced the water, eyes not meeting the Prince's own but instead staring deeply into the pond, his hair hiding his face from the Moyashi's sight.

It was a heated silence, in the way that both of them were too nervous to say anymore, the warmth of their hands stomach flipping, until Kanda mustered up the courage to speak.

"Moyashi, I know what this is, and I think you know also what's... what this feeling means... but could... could you ever... ever-?"

"Yo! Allen! Where are you? Dinner's ready!"

Immediately upon hearing the familiar voice of the loud red headed knight the pair recoiled away from each other, Lavi coming around the side of the building as Prince Allen called out to him.

"W-We're over here Lavi!"

For a second Lavi stopped, taking in the sight of the two before an innocently goofy grin stretched over the Knights face, "There you are! Come on you two, soup's up!"

Quickly they stood from the pond side grass, brushing themselves off, Lavi approaching the pair only to shake his head.

"You should probably change Ally-boy, I don't think your father will appreciate a son covered in yesterday's grass stains at the dinner table."

"O-oh yeah, um, do you think you could show Kanda to the dinning room while I change?"

Lavi's grin widened, eyes shining mischievously.

"Yes your highness." he replyed cheekily, bowing slightly before the Prince, who frowned at the response. He rewarded this friend with a light smack on the head.

"Ow!" Lavi laughed, rubbing the spot and pretending to pout, Kanda watching the ordeal with slight amusement, but the feeling was small compared to the lingering stuffiness of his nerves in his chest.

Allen liked him, and he liked Allen, that was for sure. The Prince's actions, his reactions, they all showed that he was experiencing the same symptoms as the Wizard, but... he couldn't help but worry over the King, over Allen. Would his majesty really accept that his son had fallen for someone like Kanda? A person's of wielding magic and another male at that? Would he shun their love? His only son?

Would Allen? Would he cut Kanda from his life with a word from his father? The Moyashi, he's a good person, that's easy to see, but they know so little of each other, they only met yesterday for pixies sake!

He would have to find time to discuss it with the Prince, maybe after dinner, hopefully sometime tonight.

"I told you not to address me like that!" Allen huffed at the redhead.

"As you say, your highness."

Rolling his eyes the young Prince shook his head, turning to Kanda with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to leave you with him."

"It's alright Moyashi, just go change before your father decides I'm keeping you tardy."

"Thanks Kanda." He said cheerfully, the male oddly pausing for a moment, his face heating before he made a motion of farewell, and sprinted off and away from the gardens.

The Wizard watched him confused, wondering why Allen left like he robbed a treasury rather then he was heading out to change for dinner.

"Well, Wizard, follow me," said the knight, not bothering to see if Kanda followed after him as he headed up the garden path.

The trip was quite as Lavi lead the magic man through the halls of the castle, but Kanda could feel something in the air, a strange tension coming from the red head guiding him. At first he ignored the feeling, but when Lavi stopping short in the middle of an empty hall the wizard slipped his fingers around the handle of his wand.

"Tell me Wizard, what do you want? What do you hope to gain by coming here?" He asked coldly, making Kanda frown.

"Why do you ask such things? I only came to return your Prince, don't speak to me with such spite, knight."

Lavi whipped around to fearlessly face the magic man, his hand on the sword at his hip, his expression solemn and serious, the complete opposite of the look he wore before the Prince.

"Don't play me for a fool, man of magic, the Prince is far too innocent to see the dangers in you but I spy them clearly. I may be young but I have fought many, both man and creature, to protect this kingdom. I have stood my guard, given my time to my country, and I will not let you hurt the family I've worked so hard to protect.

Quietly the Wizard listened to the young Knight's speech, both mildly impressed and angered by the accusation. He held a fire for his home, a passion for his position that was honorable, yet he challenged a friend, an everlasting one if Kanda's heart had anything to say about it.

The Wizard wasn't sure if he should commend the knight for his bravery to approach him, or disintegrate him where he stood for foolishly offending someone as powerful as himself.

Kanda's grip on his wand tightened, the one thing he was sure of, he was glad it was this man protecting the Moyashi.

Whipping out his wand, speaking sternly in a strange tongue the knight did not recognize, a bolt of magic shot towards Lavi's person, but it was easily deflected by the man with the blade of his sword.

The bolt shot off, hitting one of the oil lamps hanging unlit down the hall, a small cloud forming above it before tiny white flakes began to fall softly.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at the magic man.

"You should probably empty the oil from that lamp before too much snow gets into it, the cloud should disperse within the hour, I didn't want to waste too much power on such a low spell."

"Bastard! How dare you-!"

"Continue to protect your Prince, Usagi knight... if anyone is to be hurt it is..." Kanda paused a moment, giving a light shake to his head, as if to expel the unspoken thought, "In my presence you need not to fear for your Prince, that I give you my word."

The redhead looked surprised by this, his features softening slightly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

What was it the Wizard was about to say? Who would hurt? Why does he throw away his thoughts so easily? Prince Allen was sweet, kind, and innocent, he would not hurt any that showed him kindness. How on earth could the Knight trust this magical stranger to keep such a being as the Prince untainted? He'd had been protecting the Prince since they were children, this wizard knew nothing.

Kanda swiftly strode by the man, his long robes flowing behind him, leaving the knight where he stood in the long grand hallway.

At the first option to turn he stopped, looking down the new hall for a moment before gazing down at the continuation of the current hall, and then back at the redhead.

"Don't keep the king waiting baka! Where the hell do we go from here?"

Blinking out of his stupor the knight slowly turned around to see the wizard, his arms folded crossly, expression full of annoyance and impatience.

He shook his head taking a step forward.

He didn't know what to make of the man.

Prince Allen hurried down the hallway to his chambers, face a brighter red then the royal thrones upholstery, his heart beating madly in his chest. It didn't help that every servant he passed on the way was giving him curious and concerned looks, they where only embarrassing him even further, each one he passed causing him to increase his speed and the redness on his face.

He had almost kissed the Wizard! Kissed him! What on earth had he been thinking!?

It had been like an instinct, he had almost moved to the tips of his toes and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the cheek of the elder male, the urge to do so feeling as if it was a second nature.

How scandalously he had almost acted! And before a Knight! Before Lavi! He shamed himself even after crossing the threshold to his room, berating himself as he bathed, and only finally calming himself - reminding himself he hadn't actually committed the act - when he began dressing.

The thoughts that Kanda caused in him, the idea's the man gave him, they were much too impure. The man spawned thoughts he'd never really had before, ones that raced his heart, his mind suddenly pointing out details of the man he'd never quite looked into on anyone else.

He suddenly got a bad feeling about dinner.

Allen Walker knew his father loved him, he knew it as well as he knew these castle halls, as he knew every secret passage hidden in the walls of his stone home. But how would the man react to this? This... Love? He'd never heard his father's opinions on this subject in all honestly, his father had never put down this type of love when they'd seen others who held it, yet he could never remember a time when his father had praised it either.

It worried him, not just that his father would not accept this, but also... That the man who raised him wouldn't accept who fate had chosen to hand his heart.

King Mana's initial reaction to Kanda had been okay, he hadn't seemed put off by the males practice, but this was a deeper issue then a life's practice.

Standing before his dressing room mirrors, clad in a deep red tunic and thick black leggings, his knee-high oak brown boots adorning his feet, Prince Allen Walker took in a deep breath -squaring his shoulders in the process - and relaxed into a smooth exhale. For a moment he wiped the worry of his face, the imitation of himself showing an expression of calmness, of determination.

Even though the braver part of himself only showed for less then a handful of seconds, still it filled him with determination. He would face this like a man, like a responsible adult, of this he was positive.

With that thought the Prince hurried from his dressing room, slamming his chamber doors shut behind him with the full force of his new found bravery.

With the upmost confidence the Moyashi strode down the halls, ignoring the odd looks given to him, once again, by the castle staff, making his way to the dinning room.

In a grand entrance he burst thoughtlessly into the room, grinning widely as he was welcomed by his father from the head of the long beautiful table, both Lavi and Kanda watching quietly in their seats.

Allen made his way to his usual seat, frowning slightly when he noticed that Kanda was seated at his father's left hand side, directly across from him on the right. Lavi, as both Allen's protector, and most trusted knight, had a place of honor at the dinner table... So why was Kanda in his place?

"Ah! Now we can eat!" His father blurted out before Allen could ask about the seating, his dad's voice holding a rare and suspicious shakiness that, by looking around the room, only Allen had taken notice of.

"So Wizard Kanda, how did my son do on your tour? I'm sure you've seen every inch of the place by now."

"Yeah, well, you do decorate... Quiet expensively, the colors are very nice."

The prince's eyes met cobalt, the wizard looking calm and collected with his stoic features, yet his eyes made him seem almost nervous to the young prince.

'Is he... worried about impressing my father?'

His heart leapt, but quickly he dismissed it, of course he was worried about impressing his father, the man was the King after all.

He didn't notice the worried glances Lavi gave him, or the heated glances the knight shot Kanda's way.

The rest of dinner continued on with polite and idle chat, the King doing his best to get a read on the young wizard, hoping his son wouldn't take the news to come too badly.

After the last course was served, his majesty stood, dismissing the servant in the room, the few of us at the table instantly stopping our chattering, giving him our full attention.

"Father?" Allen said in confusion, slowly frowning.

"I... I have an announcement to make, something... Something important I've been keeping from you Allen, and something your mother has held from you Kanda."

You could hear a pin drop the silence was so heavy, Kanda and the prince sharing incredulous looks directed at the King.

With a deep breath, his majesty continued.

"Both of you, and Lavi, all know the story of how I came to throne, how Kanda's mother helped me by faking her death."

They all nodded, eyes locked on the king in anticipation and fear, scared of this sudden reveal.

"Well, there is an important part of the story, a condition the witch came up with, one that I thoughtlessly agreed to..."

The King seemed to pause, steading himself and his voice before continuing.

"The first child of the witch Lee to step onto the Kingdom's soil is to be treated as if they themselves are a royal, and are to be... to be... betrothed to a direct member of the royal family."

The King paused, watching the expressions around him turn from confusion to pure shock, even the stoic looking wizard had let his emotions slip.

Guiltily King Mana dropped his eyes to his plate, Allen's silver platter orb's meetings cobalt as the wizard and Prince turned their expressions onto each other, neither knowing what to say, both their minds and hearts racing.

Slowly a heavily heated blush rose from their cheeks, heading all the way up to their ears, throats closed with nervousness.

Until Allen gathered his courage, face on fire, and spoke.

"F-father?!" He stammered loudly, "what-what are you saying?!"

The old King sighed, not having the corsage to look his son in the eyes.

"It means... You and the Wizard will be married."

"Married?!" The three other males shouted in unison, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen all standing from their seats.

This time Kanda spoke up.

"Do neither of us get a say in this?!"

The King shook his head sadly, "Im sorry but this is technically an arranged marriage, it's a contract that was activated the moment you stepped foot in this country Kanda. There's no breaking it without disgracing both our family names."

Glaring daggers at the King and Wizard, Lavi rounded the table, placing a comforting hand on a now blank faced Allen, his face still bright red but his expression thinking or almost fragile.

Before Lavi could come up with anything to say, his hand was slapped away, Allen's voice, suddenly sounding stern and betrayed, came out low, angry.

"Don't touch me."

The redheaded knight blinked in surprise.

"Allen?"

Shining silver orbs glared menacingly across every person who stood in the room, heartbroken, raging, unrelenting, an expression only seen on the Prince once before, the concern on his friend's face dropping off into the abyss of unending surprises that seemed to have opened itself up in the room.

And then Lavi realized that the redness on Allen's fair skin was no longer from embarrassment, but had stayed gathered in his anger.

"How?... How could you?"

This was the first time the Prince had seethed.

"How could you make that kind of decision?! Before we even existed?! Before we were even POSSIBILITIES?!"

"A-Allen I-"

"No! No. You don't-... Is this- Is this why you've been pushing me to settle down so badly? So that I would never find out that you practically sold me? To a stranger?!"

"Allen I'm sorry-!"

"Sorry doesn't break a magical contract father!"

Mana could only wince, guilt shown on his every feature as clearly as the day, his head hung in painful shame.

The Wizard could feel his own flame of anger bubbling the magic in his soul, his hands clasped in fists to hold it inside himself, the Prince's angry aura overpowering his own in such a way that held him back. His gaze matched the Moyashi's, along with his defensive stance, and his opinion on the situation, but how could he help the tiny shred of himself that grinned internally? The part of himself that admitted to not minding being forced into a marriage because it was with the Moyashi, because it was a relationship that otherwise may have been frowned on, really how could he help it?

He really had nothing he could say in this, this unbridled anger aimed at his traitorous mother who was a few countries away, and all he could do was hold himself back from breaking something for now.

The Prince's mouth opened once again, this time hesitating before his voice left him shakily, like he was on the verge of tears.

"I... I'm sorry you were pulled into this Kanda, I- I understand if you head back to your home... I-If you wish to stay just ask Lavi to show you to your room."

"M-Moyashi-!" Kanda called, caught off guard by how suddenly the young prince jumped to being in tears.

"I'll be in my room." He announced quickly making his way to the large doors, head down and face out of sight.

He pushed them open in the same way he'd entered, each hand pushing the doors apart, only now in a mood completely opposite the one he held upon entering those same doors.

"I hope to stay undisturbed." He said with a strange final-ness to his tone.

And then the doors slammed closed.


	5. Chapter 4

The door that slammed behind Prince Allen echoed around the dinning room, the last sound before a bout of silence, leaving the air so thick that every limb in the room felt heavy and weighted down.

The three men left in the room combined couldn't think of a word to say, King Mana gazing down guiltily looking as if it was his heart that had been broken, Kanda standing in angry silence, Knight Lavi staring at the spot Allen used to be with a shell shocked glaze over his emerald orbs.

It took seconds before Kanda couldn't stand it anymore, damning them and their silence, he wouldn't just stand there and fume like a powerless child, no, not when he was the strongest individual in the room.

"Che," He scoffed, shaking his head in disapproval at the King before shooting a judging glare in Lavi's direction.

"Oi! Baka Usagi!"

The Knight shook his head out of his empty trance, glancing over at the Wizard and his strange language, the King not moving a hair, looking as if he was barely breathing in his seat.

"Come with me."

Strongly he strode over to the large double doors the Prince had disappeared through, pausing as he placed a hand against the fine wood, glancing back over his shoulder at the King.

"You and I, your majesty, will have a little talk about this later."

His voice was threatening and full of all his rightful anger and distaste, the words spit in the King's direction like they tasted sour and awful on the Wizard's lips, His Majesty chancing a sorry glance up to piercing blue eyes.

Promise was all he could see, even though he could feel the other mans blue flame of unhappiness, he could not see it's reflecting in the mask the wizard wore over his emotions.

Mana swallowed thickly, nodding in agreement with the Wizard - that they would indeed have a talk later - and with a motion also encouraged Lavi to follow the man that was now to be considered the Prince's fiance.

Kanda stepped out of the beautiful room and into the elegantly decorated hall, not bothering to wait for the redhead, demanding the servants manning the doorways to tell him which way the Prince had stormed.

He had made it halfway down the hall before Lavi caught up to his almost jogging pace.

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked him breathlessly as he struggled to keep up beside him.

"To the Prince's chambers."

"What?! But-!"

"Damn it Usagi! Your his 'best friend'," he said accusingly, skidding to a stop at the end of the hall, highlighting his ideas on there friendship with a mocking tone, "you should know better then I that the Moyashi needs someone right now, and his father's not an option."

"I- I-..." he hated to admit it but the dumb wizard had a point, Allen was angry, angrier then he'd seen in a long time, it wouldn't be good for him to just hole himself up in his room.

"...Yeah, I- your right, I just was a little shocked, Allen's never pushed me away like that before." Yes, Allen had been mad at him before, and sometimes had shrugged him off, but he'd never slapped his hand away, never rejected comfort with violence, that wasn't the kind of person Allen was, he would never use violence unnecessarily.

"First time for everything then." Kanda told him dismissively, eyes rolling in haste as he started down the hall to the left.

"Do you even know where your going?"

"I wouldn't have dragged you along if I did."

Lavi sighed following after the Wizard, guiding him the rest of the way to the Prince's rooms, Kanda taking the best mental note on the path he could but it was sort of difficult seeing as there was little differences in the hallway decor.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called determinedly as he approached the Prince's door, rapping on it so harshly that the solid oak shivered beneath his fist, "I know your in there!"

A muffled and stubborn, 'go away,' was heard through the door, and with a frown the Wizard grasped the knob, turning and pushing and finding it surprisingly unlocked.

Quickly he slipped into the room, jumping out of the way of the threshold just as the door was rammed closed with all the Prince's weight, the click of his lock evoking Lavi's protests from the other side.

"I told you to go away." The Moyashi mumbled, still facing the door, refusing to turn and look at the older male.

"Taking orders is not something I do, especially when they're from a stubborn angry Prince."

"Please, then," Allen said to the door again, breathing deeply and steadily, "Please go away."

Kanda hesitated any movements, he wasn't always the greatest at reading the situation but he could tell something was wrong. Why would the Moyashi not face him? He had no reason to keep his back to him, and what was with his breathing? Those steady breaths that sounded almost choked and held deep in his chest?

"Moyashi..."

Kanda cautiously approached the younger, who'd raised his hands to wipe his face, and carefully he rested a hand on his shoulder just as Lavi has done before.

Only he was not knocked away.

"Moyashi, look at me."

His voice was soft, softer than he ever meant it to be, but it seemed to reach the white haired man. He turned towards Kanda slowly, eyes glued to the cold floor between them.

Frowning Kanda brushed back the little hair the Prince was trying to hide behind only to reveal a pair of tear soaked cheeks and wet shiny eyes, silver iris's standing out gorgeously against the red that rimmed his sight.

Gently he lifted his small turned-down chin, the sight leaving confusing ping's and skips in his heart.

"Are you alright?" The Wizard asked dumbly, showing him only his concern, his own anger taking the back burner to Allen's distress.

Kanda didn't really know what he'd expected, asking that stupid question, but it hadn't been the further scrunching up of the Prince's cute features, nor the strong grip that wound itself around his torso as the Moyashi rushed into his chest, immediately dirtying the wizards robes with his tears of betrayal and snotty nose.

A soft 'ouf' was pushed from his lungs because of the unexpected embrace, the Prince being a little rougher then you would expect from someone with his looks, yet the Wizard hardly noticed. He felt strangely peaceful having the Prince curled into his chest, even though the man was crying messily, even though he should have been his usual angry self, he couldn't be that with the distraction Allen was. Pulling the younger into his arms gave them both a comforting a warmth that urged the Wizard to never let go, one that eased the Prince'd tears until they slowed.

Not sure that just a hug was enough slowly Kanda ran a strong hand up and down the Prince's back, just like his mother had done to him when he was young and needed soothing, it was the only thing he could think of that might help to console the males emotions.

"How could he- how could they make that kind of deal?! We're their s-sons!" he sobbed, clutching the older males clothing tightly.

The exclamation was like a haven for the Prince, Kanda's hold reminding him that he wasn't alone, that someone else could share his situation.

Only, at the same time, he cried because it was Kanda who would have to do this with him.

His heart told him he should be happy, glad to be in this with the Wizard instead of someone he didn't have feelings for. It could have been a tyrant, an individual with a dark soul, or even a woman! Deep down in the cockles of his heart he was so relieved that out of anyone it was the man currently consoling him. But then his head grasped the pain of realizing what his father had promised in the first place, and it left slashes across the surface of his pride, a nick in the respect he held for his father.

Allen had never seen the King as anything less then a good man, level headed, a bit quirky at times, but it was nothing any other father hadn't gained along with their children. Yet he felt betrayed, for the first time in his life, by his old man, and at his age the world was still nothing more then the Kingdom and his family no one more then his father, Lavi, and his servants.

It was an idea he would need time to come to terms with, one that he would hold to his dad for awhile.

He'd been sold out before he was born, they had both been! They had the right to be angry and upset.

And then there was that piece of him, that scared, shivering, shuddering little part that wondered what Kanda thought of all this. It sat so heavily and conflicting inside him that he had no idea what to do with it, he wasn't even fully sure what it was. Fear? Worry? Happiness? Allen had no idea, he only knew that asking would make it go away, knowing how the elder really felt would wash it from him.

But it could be something, that maybe, Allen rather not hear.

Yes, they had been flirting, he knew that Kanda had a mutual interest... the man had been trying to hold his hand out by the pond, tried to create a moment! He wouldn't do something like that unless there was some interest, right? It's not like he'd do that for the money or power... at least, he hoped the Wizard wouldn't do something like that... but then if he was after money he could have just held Allen captive from the moment he heard he was the Prince. He's a wizard, why would he go through a marriage to take over the kingdom? Wouldn't it have been easier to use magic?

They had felt the spark, the shiver that wracks your bones and just makes every second feel right when your in the same room, but they still knew close to nothing about each other and whether or not Kanda would think this was all moving too fast was a mystery to the Prince.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I'm so sorry you've been pulled into this."

The older man's eye roll was so powerful and full of his opinion that Allen could hear them tumbling in his eye sockets.

"Baka Moyashi, don't apologize, I'd much sooner blame the fates then you for all of this. It's not like we could have done anything."

"Kanda..." He said, lips muffled by robes and tears and an oncoming sore throat.

"We weren't even born then for Kami sake Allen!"

The Prince swallowed thickly, knowing every word was the truth.

Yet fear still gripped his heart, a fear unlike any other.

One that was comforted - but not dismissed - by the careful caressing hand that rested on the back of his head and the logical reassurances that were grumbled with unending haughtiness and annoyance into his ear.

Allen was forever grateful that they stayed like that until he had calmed down, his emotions rolling back into a simmering anger and slight exhaustion.

"Thank you..." The Prince mumbled, eyes still a distressed red but tears no longer leaking, his nose and face now clean of any evidence he'd broken down thanks to the Wizard's robes.

"Che."

The Prince gazed up at him thoughtfully for a moment, realizing that even with this hard front, the Wizard still cared. His scoff of a reply was really just a 'your welcome' in disguise, expressed in his own way, made to be in his own brand.

It was so sweet, so... cute of him, it made the Princes heart sing.

Allen felt his lips stretch into a warm grin, a giggle bubbling in the back of his throat, and even though he was still angry, still heart broken over the blow to his father trust, everything seemed like it would be okay with Kanda at his side.

"What?" The Wizard asked in annoyance, "What's so funny?"

The Prince merely shook his head.

"Maybe... maybe this won't be so bad."

Looking down at the Prince, Kanda's annoyed and angry expression from before had turned almost... loving. His eyes were gentle, his usual frown straightened, and his face relaxed.

The man had been endeared by the young Prince's reply, both their hearts beating rapidly in their chests, neither noticing just how close they stood in their embrace. They were far too enthralled in each other, the young Prince captured by the cobalt colors the others eyes, the older male holding those shining silvers with his gaze.

The turn in the air had taken the Prince's breath away, the hypnotizing affect the man had on him made the world feel like nothing else was left to matter, like the moment they where sharing would be one to last through all the ages, and be told like a tale born the same day as time.

"Moyashi, I..." Kanda said lowly, trailing off like he'd lost his train of thought, unthinkingly leaning in slowly towards the young Prince.

The Moyashi could feel his heart thumping in his throat as the male inched closer, as a moment he had waited longingly for quickly neared.

Would Kanda kiss him? Would he take the honor of being the first to press his lips against the fair Prince's? Was this the moment that would make this all better in the long run?

His heart beat for the man before him, there was an unmistakable spark that he felt as the other leaned in, one that encouraged the closing of his eyes and the slight shifting of his weight against the taller male.

His nerves burned like fire through him, the anticipation eating him up from the inside... but after a moment that seemed far too long, he felt the other pull away without so much as a peck.

At the last moment the wizard had taken in the sight of the Prince, patiently awaiting the magical second that was approaching, and had felt the ultimate fear grip his heart.

Kanda pulled out of the oncoming kiss, his mind jumbled and unclear.

Was it really what the Prince wanted? Him?

Kanda wasn't so sure he deserved any of this, even if others would level kingdoms to be in his place, he didn't want the other to think he was doing this because he felt he had to. To think he was taking advantage of him in his moment of weakness because that was in no way what this was.

The moment felt right enough, but his heart feared it wasn't what he thought it was.

His heart asked, 'Was this really even true love?'

And all it took was that second of doubt to have him pull away from the Prince he had just attempted to kiss. Even though Kanda's mind answered that question as he chickened out, even though his mind screamed yes! that's exactly what this is! at him, he still decided that he would make his escape from this place.

Kanda let his grip fall, pulling himself from the Moyashi's arms with little effort, giving the tear stained man his personal space back.

"I should go," he grumbled backing towards the door, refusing to look the Moyashi in the silver eye, "you should get some rest."

"K-Kanda...?"

"We should talk about this later."

Allen frowned with a heart wrenching confusion as the other turned the lock from its place and left the room almost in a hurry, the door left wide open in his wake, allowing Lavi a quick and worried entrance. The redhead's concern was written all over his face, and upon seeing the look the Prince wore he embraced his friend in a tight hug that the other didn't react to.

A million thoughts where running through the Prince's head, most of them full of fear and confusion.

Why hadn't he kissed him? It had been the perfect chance, Allen had been waiting for it, he was the one instigating it!

He could feel his heart from how heavy it was behind his ribs, wondering where it had gone wrong. Was it him? Was he wrong? But what about that moment by the pond?

Did he... Did he hate him now? Was that sweet comforting out of pity?

What if Kanda blamed him for this, for being stuck here? What plans did he have before this mess their parents made had caught up to them?

The flurry of thoughts that began to haunt him forced into the Prince another urge to cry, but he held them back in Lavi's presence, not wanting to break down in front of his long time friend.

That hurt him even more, realizing he could cry before the Wizard but not in front of the friend who he's known for years.

What had he done? What had he done wrong?

The Wizard hurried down the halls, not really sure where he was going but not caring either, and beating himself up in the inside.

He was such an idiot for running away, for chickening out, what the hell was wrong with him?

Kanda had ruined a perfectly good moment and he knew it. He knew it and wanted to slap himself for it.

He was not a man to chicken out on things either, he was strong willed and stubborn, had always known what he wanted, always fought to get those things.

But this was different, this situation was foreign to him because he didn't want to hurt the handsome young Prince, he was actually scared for once in his life. This time he had to consider someone else's feelings, had to compare them to his own, and he didn't know why but that seemed to unnerve him for the first time in his life.

He already regretted turning tail on the white haired man, battering himself as he got lost in the giant castle, not caring that later he'd probably have to use his magic to find his way to a familiar room.

"Damn it!" He growled stopping in his tracks, his self directed anger bubbling the magic beneath his finger tips.

"Idiot!" He yelled at himself, whipping out his wand from it's sheath only to have it reconstruct itself as he did so.

He held it out at arms length, the wand now four times the length it had been, ending with a dangerous tip as one side stretched and formed a black blade of deadly sharpness. Closer to the wizards hand a hilt had formed, completing the transformation the wand had made to a scary black bladed sword, a dark blue glow that matched the color of the Wizard's hair outlining the weapon.

Anger still fueling him Kanda took on a stance he usually only took upon battle, holding the dark sword vertically inches away from his body, his teeth grit.

Grunting out his frustration the Wizard slashed at the hallway around him with practiced swings, cleanly slicing through the decor and walls, leaving thin cuts on and through the expensive objects around him.

It was a short loss of control, one that seemed to be over in a flash, but the amount of damage he caused was tremendous. For a brief second everything was still, like the room had gone into shock, before everything within 30 meters of the Wizard fell apart.

The stone walls where scratched all to hell, the banners and art gracefully slipping to the floor in shreds, a vase shattering before the table it rested upon collapsed in on itself into pieces.

With a single long sigh of relief he re-sheathed his wand, the blade shifting back down as he slide the weapon into its holder, the hilt folding away.

Releasing some of his magic had helped ebb away his anger, making him feel more annoyed with himself, but also clearing his muddled head.

He had wasted the perfect opportunity to tell the Prince how he was really feeling, and hoped that the Prince wouldn't take what he'd done the wrong way, making a promise to himself that he would tell him at the next opportunity.

Next time, because there had to be a next time, he would pull through.

They where stuck in this together, and if the Prince was willing to try and make this work, he would try too.

Putting his foot down Kanda decided that he wouldn't let this frighten him, it wasn't like him at all to feel fear, and so he would have courage even thought his heart trembled. He would be clear with the Moyashi so that they could figure this mess out... at the next opportunity.

Looking around he surveyed the damage in the hall, smirking slightly at his work as he noticed a few of the stone bricks where cut right through, and that art on the walls were now shreds beneath their destroyed frames.

He was a powerful magician, Kanda knew that, could feel the power beneath his skin. He knew a country would be safe with his powers in the royal family, he knew Allen would be safe, he knew there was really no downside to all of this. Especially since he thought that this love from first sight could grow.

He had to tell the Prince how he felt.

But before then he couldn't screw anything else up, who knows what the King or the Moyashi would do if they came across a hallway in tatters like this?

Focusing in on the residue left by outburst Kanda tightened his fist harshly, the air growing heavy, taking on a feeling that made non-magic wielders feel as if the walls would tumble down around them. Slowly, carefully, he released his grip, straightening out his fingers as the sound of crunching stone and shifting wood scrapped through that small section of the hall. Then he clamped his fingers together, like you would when offering a handshake, causing the sound to dribble to a stop.

With one last sigh the wizard dropped his hand, walking away from the now spotless section, leaving not a scratch nor shred behind.

It looked as if his little moment of fury had never happened.

Later he'd have to use a spell on a large window to get back to the small part of the castle he was familiar with.

/

Unedited... sorry :/


	6. Chapter 5

_He had wasted the perfect opportunity to tell the Prince how he was really feeling, and hoped that the Prince wouldn't take what he'd done the wrong way, making a promise to himself that he would tell him at the next opportunity._

But the opportunity never came.

For the week after Kanda had run out on the Prince the royal little shit avoided him at all costs, at first refusing to leave his room or let anyone in, but even when that passed he avoided the Wizard's eye at meal times, taking the back ways of the castle the Wizard didn't know well enough to take.

At the time he had left the younger to his devices, thinking he was probably angry with his father and just wanted his space, something Kanda was trying to respect in hopes that he was doing the right thing and not screwing up how the Prince felt towards him.

Allen thought that maybe the less they saw of each other the better, that Kanda didn't want to see him, and after a week of the man silently giving him his space the Prince's heart was aching brokenly. He wasn't sleeping well, neither was the Wizard, both of them mulling over the other in their heads. Allen couldn't figure out for the life of him why the Wizard had pulled away and the Wizard's brain, in turn, refused to spend a night without seeing the hurt in the Moyashi's eyes in that regretful moment.

One morning at the end of that first week they had been sitting around the table at breakfast, eating quietly as it was the recent normal with the Moyashi's father in the room, when a uniform clad Lavi burst rudely through the doors and announced that Kanda's mother had arrived.

He nearly choked on his eggs, the thin elegant woman actually literally floating into the room like a phantom, wearing her favorite forest green dress.

"Mana!" She had exclaimed upon laying her happy eyes on the King, the man standing from his seat with a more regal greeting, meeting her as she touched down, heels clicking against the stone floor.

When she noticed Kanda she had rushed up to her boy, wrapping his head in a large hug since he refused to stand, grabbing his face harshly with her long light green painted nails.

The Prince had risen he eyebrows in surprise at the scene, looking to Lavi, who shrugged innocently.

"Mother!" Kanda had growled at the woman, knowing that fighting was a worthless effort, she was stronger than he was anyway being almost forty-five yet looking not a day over 22.

"Your Uncle Komui is here too," She said turning towards the King without letting go of her son's cheek, "I've brought a wedding planner that knows the magic culture enough to be able to incorporate some of the important elements into the usual human traditions, I hope that's okay?"

She said the almost question with a warm smile, yet she still held this menacing aura only a mother could hold, and the King smartly just agreed that the planner would be a welcome, that he hadn't found one yet anyways.

And then she spotted Allen, much to Kanda's dismay.

"And this must be my future son-in-law! Goodness, how handsome you are boy, such a tragedy that is, a waste on my son is what you are!"

Allen immediately felt his cheeks heat from the compliments, Kanda's mother flying across the table to take him into a similarly bone crushing hug as the one she'd given her son, ignoring the guards who tensed and watched Mana for any orders.

"T-Thank you?" The Moyashi stuttered, unsure as to whether or not he should be taking such back handed praising.

"Mom! What the hell?!" Kanda growled loudly.

That was the last time Allen met his eyes for weeks to come. Silver orbs flickered to the angry cobalt's Kanda owned, the second momentarily stealing Kanda's breath, the realization that those eyes hadn't drilled into him in forever hitting him like a brick wall.

He wanted so badly for that to be the look Allen always gave him, his twinkle lighthearted, his soul's laughter reaching far beyond his human body. It reached out to him and all he wanted was to take it by the hand and never let it slip away.

With a sigh Kanda's mother grabbed him by his ponytail harshly, giving it a good yank that lifted him from his chair.

"Well, I think my son and I need to have a few choice words about all of this, if you'll excuse us your Majesty?"

The King chuckled with a nod, sparing a glance at his own son, who frowned.  
"You are excused." He said with a wave of his hand, Kanda immediately struggling to stay in the room.

"No! I'm not- ow! Damn it, let go woman! I wanted- I- Help! Moyashi!"

Pausing for a moment the Witch that was Kanda's mother looked at her son confusingly, only to notice that the Prince was blushing furiously.

"Oh ho! Giving out nicknames now are we?" She teased, "I'm glad you like him that much honey, but your little Prince is not going to save you from your own mother."

She chuckled as Kanda fell into an embarrassed silence, the lightest pink dusting on his cheeks.

He really hadn't meant to call for the Moyashi's help, it had really just slipped out, but then again the Moyashi was so cute blushing like that.

Allen had stared surprised back at the Wizard, his heart racing at the others embarrassment, wondering why he would run away then but then cal to him for help now.

"Come, come, we don't have all day! Your father wants to speak to you and I can already tell your going to really need to focus on your manners if you plan on being a proper Queen."

Kanda's mom spoke as she dragged him towards the door, Kanda pouting but following anyway, glaring at her in anger.

"What do you mean _Queen?!_ "

"Oh hush you! If you think your King because your a bit taller than that boy, you've got another thing coming! He's the one with the royalty in his blood."

Kanda's protests had been cut off by the slamming of the dinning room doors, and they where the last words Allen heard from Kanda until the big day.

It was a grueling time apart, neither of the men getting a moment to themselves, Kanda's mother was too busy preparing him for his life as royalty to ever let him out of her sights and Allen was pushed into helping plan out most of the wedding he was dreading with Kanda's strange uncle Komui.

They where boring stomach lurching days for the Prince, and busy stressful days for Kanda, but both of them couldn't stop wishing they could see the other.

Allen beat himself up over it, the wondering of how Kanda really felt eating at his heart, while Kanda day by day could feel himself sinking into the idea that the Moyashi was avoiding him on purpose.

It wasn't until the big day that they would see each other again.

)()()()()()()()(

"Would you stop already?!" Kanda hissed lowly at his mother as she quietly fussed over the perfection of his stark white suit.

"If you would just keep yourself in check I wouldn't have to fix you constantly."

"I look fine mom! Leave it alone!"

The Witch opened her mouth to retort her son's rudeness, something she'd been dealing with a lot more than usual lately, but could only heavily glare at her son as the music kicked up.

She quickly finished fixing his silky white tie, taking a step back afterwards and giving him one last once over, nodding in approval. Taking in her son, her eyes began to shine like she was about to cry, covering her lips in awe of her little boy, smiling at him beneath her hand.

"You look so handsome." She whispered beneath the music, her voice strained from willing herself not to cry.

Kanda spared her a side grin, taking his place as the wedding director had shown him before, waiting nervously for the door to open for him.

He stood in an all white suit, with only a black dress shirt beneath for color, a white tie, and his hair pulled back into a messy man-bun that sat low on his head. They where behind a gate that had been setup in the castles garden, the doors covered with thick flower bushels so they where hidden away from the beautiful decorations and lines of seating, waiting for the door to open so he could make his way up to the altar and to the man that stood at it.

Of course he had argued with Komui about being the one who had to walk up the aisle, still denying his title of Queen, but his mother was a stubborn woman who eventually forced him into his place behind the elegant and out of place gates.

Kanda rolled his eyes at his mothers compliment, yet he couldn't help but smirk as he did so, as it was rare for her to compliment him.

After a light smack on his arm for rolling his cobalt orbs disrespectfully, she stepped back, the doors that hid the garden cracking open slowly as the traditional music played in human ceremonies hummed on with a certain harmonious strength.

The wizard felt his heart -the damn thing- shoot up into his throat, as if it wanted to escape his body and run away, his magical blood racing through his veins. And the sight beyond the large iron gate of course didn't help his oddly nervous feelings.

By the time the doors had opened fully Kanda had taken about three small steps into the large garden, the man taking in the rows of people turned around in their fold-able white wooden chairs to watch him approach the wide alter, and the white linens hanging in the trees. Ocean-blue colored candles floated about aimlessly above the heads of the guests, their wax drippings fading away before the droplets could even finish their rush down the edges of the candles, and he could see that the pond lay mere steps away from the alter, it's waters illuminated by the glowing lotus flowers that spotted the surface. Even the alter itself was gorgeously done up with a wide square frame, held in place simply by a messy tangling of thin vines, a few bundles of bachelor button's arranged across the top left corner of the frame.

Kanda had sighed when he had seen those flowers where going to be above them during the ceremony, as they where sensitive to the feelings of love held by living creatures, and there was a very real chance that they would wither and die during the signing of the marriage contract, and if they lived past that he doubted they would survive the gifting of the ring's.

For a moment he felt like throwing up, or maybe like destroying everything before him, but whichever it was he couldn't be sure... not until he caught sight of the Moyashi standing, sifting nervously, beneath the flower covered frame.

Allen wore a suit that matched Kanda's in style, only his was mostly black, the only white on him being his hair, his dress shirt, and a bouquet of white baby's breath flowers he held in one hand.

The Wizards breath was nowhere to be found upon seeing the Moyashi, how elegant he was dressed to his best, he was gorgeous bathed in the lights that decorated the garden around them. The shadowing seemed to make his features more striking, yet they stayed soft and innocent, and his white hair was brushed back into a more Princely style then he usually had it. The Prince was so handsome he had stopped in his tracks, but when he realized those shining silver eyes where filled with worry and a sad happiness, he took another step forward mindlessly.

Slowly he approached the younger male, whose hands visibly shook as his heart trembled, Allen feeling more emotions in that one moment then he'd ever felt before. Was this really how it had to be? Would he be stuck in this guilt of forcing Kanda to marry him for as long as they where together? Feel this emptiness that's been forming in the pit of his heart forever? Was this even right? Was Kanda even being forced into this?

Allen could feel Kanda's gaze stubbornly pinning him to a wall that wasn't really there, but he couldn't bring himself to meet those eyes that could so easily manipulate his heart, knowing that the doubts he'd let fester and grow after that failed kiss might shine right through himself.

He had been stuck all this time, either in his lessons, his study, or planning this stupid wedding... And every in every one of those moments his thoughts had drifted to the Wizard. He had been nagged consistently by his worries, left with a bothersome pain that ached in his chest, and was often dragged from reality by his imagination in order to either be left with a happy, wishful sadness, or be slapped into a fantasy so vile he thought, at times, he might break down where he stood.

Some nights, late when all but he could sleep soundlessly in their beds, he did exactly that. He cried deep un-comforted tears, wept the pain that came straight from his heart only to wonder what on earth was wrong with him, and would chastise himself for feeling this depth-less sorrow that he wasn't so sure was even justified.

Standing here, at this beautifully decorated alter, in a moment of his life he had always hoped would be one he'd remember fondly in his old age, Allen didn't know what to feel anymore. Was the day happy? Sad? Is this a tragedy meant to be left in the dust of time's ticking clock? Or was it a story of love to be passed down the family tree for generations to come?

The Prince's nightmare was that this turned out to not be the latter.

Allen didn't want this, want to stand at the center of his dream wedding day with a man who didn't love him back, didn't want the Wizard approaching to eventually fall in love with him. He wanted him to love him now or never at all.

Still refusing to meet the others gaze Allen griped the traditional magic flowers -that Kanda had refused to carry up the aisle- tightly in his fist, the music dying down as Kanda took his final few steps up to the alter, standing himself directly across from Allen, his gaze still unfaltering and glued to the Moyashi .

Kanda wondered if the cold shoulder the Moyashi had been giving him would ever melt, or if he'd be stuck in a perpetual ice cube, built from the chill of the Moyashi's silence, for infinity.

Floating in came a lectern and table that settled between the two men, only to quickly be followed by a priest with the knowledge of both traditions, who began the ceremony by asking the grooms to face each other.

The Moyashi seemed to force his eyes up to the Wizard's, immediately searching him for anything and everything, but a certain sadness seemed to be ghosting his usually shining orbs. Kanda knew he was doing just the same, search those silver orbs for anything the young man might be feeling, wondering what on god's good earth that expression of his really meant. He did his best to make a face that might relax the other a bit, might hint at how he really felt about what was happening to them, but they where both so scrambled, so confused and fragile, that neither could gather the most obvious sign shown between them both.

Neither noticed that shine that begged the question they both wanted answers too, nor understood the worry that answered it.

As the priest spoke the human scripture that would bind them, Kanda noticed the Prince was beginning to shake worse then he was before. Any other time he might have noticed and merely rolled his eyes at the other, but he was using everything to stop from shaking himself, and without thinking reached across the small space between them as casually as he could, taking the slightly smaller hand in his own, and squeezing it gently in the hopes that it would calm the Moyashi.

Allen looked honestly stunned by the action, a few people in the crowd giving small "aw's" because of the gesture, but Kanda could ignore the embarrassment for once if it could help Allen relax even the tiniest bit.

Kanda hated that it felt so right to be standing just to the side of the table holding the marriage contract, that it felt just as perfectly fitting as when the Prince had been curled up in his chest in tears, just as right as Allen's hand had felt in his own by the pond all those months ago. Knowing that Allen stood just opposite to him, waiting for the ceremony to begin, made this entire ordeal feel like the most natural situation in the world.

And it tore at his heart.

Because he knew that if he were to ever have grown into wanting to marry Allen, he would have never wanted it to be like this, he would have wanted to surprise him with a proposal, give him a proper courtship. Even though he himself was not a Prince he was pretty positive he could hold the airs, wear the title, play the part.

He would have lied if he had too, if getting into another one of his soon-to-be 'dad's' godforsaken balls was the key to Snow White-Hair's heart, Kanda would have lied, cheated, and kissed every jewel that rested on the Kings fingers.

He knew that, knew it well because of his research in love, because he could feel in his heart that if he had truly loved Allen he would have done anything.

Standing here, with this man, on this alter, Kanda knew that he needed to do right by the young Prince. There was a chance for them, Kanda knew how he himself felt, remembered clearly the day they met and how Allen had shivered upon speaking his last name for the first time. He hoped that those feelings could grow, could become something that would make the Prince happy, and even though he wasn't marrying the man on his own terms he would still be loyal to him regardless of the circumstances.

"Kanda," the priest finally begin the piece where he addressed the two grooms causing both men to straighten nervously, their hands falling apart, "do you take Allen to be your life partner? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him for all the days of your life?"

"I do." He answered strongly still facing the Price, who looked almost in tears, and filled with conflict.

The term 'life partner' rang heavily in their ears, as neither had known of the small change in the scripture, and hearing it was really just adding weight to the pressure in the air.

"Allen, do you take Kanda to be your life partner? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him for all the days of your life?"

When Allen didn't immediately reply Kanda glanced up at the bachelor's buttons sitting above their heads, a little surprised to see that they weren't even trembling let alone dying. Those flowers where sensitive to love, and where worn by young men with crushes, but if the love was unrequited the flowers would quickly wilt and die.

Their unchanging health caused a feeling of hope to spark in his chest, a spark that was nurtured by the Moyashi's response.

"I do." He said weakly, in a tone Kanda thought sounded a lot like sorrow, but then had almost a guilty resonance to it.

But the tear that ran down Allen's cheek was what really caught him off guard.

Was it happy? Sad? Painful? He couldn't tell of course, but...he knew-

His train of thought was interrupted by that same weak voice, speaking in a breathless whisper.

"I just hope you won't hate me for this."

It was enough to bruise the Wizard's heart, the idea that the Moyashi thought he could ever hate the Prince, especially for this, for marrying him. He would have replied if the priest hadn't continued on, never noticing the soft yet harsh words.

"Then using this pen," he paused pulling an inkwell and quelled feather from his priest robes, "and this ink, you may sign the contract laid on the table before you."

He handed the feather to Kanda, and the inkwell to Allen, the Prince cautiously pulling out the topper of the jar with trembling hands and doing his best to hold it so Kanda could dip into it.

The signing was mostly silent, Kanda filling in his full name across the line before handing the pen over to the Moyashi, who gave the Wizard the inkwell in exchange. When Allen had a hard time just dipping the pen Kanda tried not to show the slight annoyance that bubbled up, knowing it would be insensitive to express such a feeling when the Moyashi was in this sort of fragile state. Trying his best to steady his hand the Prince began a messy first letter, but Kanda was quick to rest his hand over Allen's for support, gaining another surprised look from the man currently becoming his husband. Together they signed Allen's name just as Kanda had done his own, making them a married couple in the eyes of the Kingdom, as was the human tradition.

And then began the witch's tradition of the giving of the ring's instead of the usual human ring giving.

"Before the ring's are blessed upon you," continued the priest as he followed the tradition, ignoring the table as it floated forward a bit, making room for the two grooms, "I ask if either of you wish to speak a vow."

The priest paused for a moment to give them time to answer, and in that moment Kanda glance over at the Moyashi, who was having a meltdown silently beside him, a notion that was both breaking and making his heart at the same time. Fat tears rolled briskly down the Prince's handsome face, their meaning still a mystery to the Wizard, but he knew...

...He knew he loved Allen far too much to hurt him, and if this was how it had to be, he would take it head on. It may have been a little late, to admit this now, but he'd made up his mind. The older male's mother had told him to keep quiet when the priest asked about the vows, but really, when had he ever listened before?

"I have... there is something I want to say to Allen." Kanda said just as the priest was about to continue on, a move that startled Allen into staring at him with wide wet eyes, the witch Lee practically having a heart attack in her chair as her son steered the wedding slightly off script.

"Allen..." the Wizard started carefully, mulling over what needed to be said, "your young still, we're both young, and inexperienced in a lot of things. I left home to explore the world, I was out looking for something that I felt was missing from my life, and I hoped to find that thing here... I have barely known you for a few months, and I haven't really experienced love first hand, but I do know that the day I met you... There was something there."

Cautiously Kanda offered forward a hand to the Prince, a hand for him to hold, to use to steady himself as he looked paler then the Wizard had thought was humanly possible. He didn't dare move his line of sight, keeping himself glued to the Moyashi's handsome and slightly teary face, holding those silver orbs as strongly as he could.

Allen hesitantly glanced between the hand offered to him and the intense eyes that begged him to take the offering if he wanted it, the Prince's heart racing from the mere mention of the word love in the others sudden vow. More fat wet drops had dashed after their comrades when Kanda had admitted that they... that something was between them. The smaller male worried he would faint from the relief of knowing the magic man still felt like maybe, if they could work this the right way, they could make this marriage more then it really was. He was going to be sick from the beating his nerves where taking, was glad he didn't need to do a lot more then stand there because otherwise, he'd have fallen already.

So would he turn to Kanda to steady himself?

He could easily see himself letting Kanda become his crutch, his strength... a strength that was being offered to him right at this moment. One he needed if he was going to survive this terrible ordeal, god knows how it was killing him, how much he could use the support of the man he was marrying.

Slowly Allen stretched out his hand, accepting the offer by gently placing his appendage in Kanda's slightly larger one, his heart smacking against his rib cage.

What surprised Kanda was the Prince lifting his other hand, offering that one to Kanda just as timidly as he had excepted the man's advance.

But unlike Allen, Kanda didn't accept.

"Your a Prince," the magic wielding male continued, stepping closer to his Moyashi, using a gentle caress of his cheek to wipe the tears off of the royal's face, "you shouldn't be such a mess in public, even if it is your wedding day... and I... I want to make sure... this the last time you cry like this... or show that expression..."

The Moyashi gave him a tiny smile that made his heart sing, their right hands still intertwined, the Wizard's left cradling that fair jawline.

Allen hoped to heaven that this was going exactly where his heart was willing it to go, that this longing in his chest was because that mutual spark between them still glowed with the potential to flame, and still was strong enough on both sides to hunger for the fuel that only their true feelings could give it.

"I never wanted us to begin like this, but because it has too, I will accept it. I don't know if I should be happy about this, if I should be satisfied, or disappointed, or heart broken... But what I do know is that I love you from somewhere deep, someplace none of that damn research could ever have uncovered. It's not so strong that I would have asked to go this far with you, but it's still love, enough that I think... maybe one day it can grown to be that deep-seated."

A wave of new tears rushed down the Prince's face, the man quickly wiping them away himself this time, realizing how he must have looked crying silently throughout the ceremony so far. He tried to hold them back, he really had been trying all this time, but before the pain had been too sharp and was etching itself to deeply to hide. Now that the pain had been alleviated by the Wizard's words, Allen found that he still couldn't stop the crying, only now it was for an entirely opposite reason then before.

"I want to protect you, Allen, I want you to depend on me, and I want to reach a day when neither of us can doubt that we wouldn't have ended up married anyway... I just hope that in time, if we try, we can have that magic connection they mentioned in all those books... That you can be happy in the end."

The intensity of their locked gaze's was at a level the Prince never thought he could have ever endured, but the pure truth and hopeful shine that lay behind Kanda's big beautiful blues was just far too heart-mending to tear his own silvery eyes from. He powered through the blurry moments when tears overflowed in his sight, quickly wiping them away because he wanted to look Kanda in the eye when he spoke, the Prince taking a few breaths as did so to steady his voice for his turn.

When Kanda didn't continue, the priest turned to Allen, smiling at the sweet scene before him.

"And you Allen?"

He could suddenly feel the true weight of being locked in the older males sights as it became his turn to proclaim how he really felt, and it was not helping him claim down at all, if anything just having the man stare at him for this long was forcing the tears out of him and his voice back down his throat.

"You- You really feel that way Kanda?" The Royal stuttered, looking up at the man he was marrying.

When the magic man nodded, that was it.

Screw the eye thing, he could make meaningful eye contact with the man later.

Blinking some water away the Prince pulled his hand from the Wizards, not giving Kanda any time to react as he threw his arms around the taller's neck, blubbering his feelings loudly over his strong shoulder.

"Thank God, Kanda thank God! Ever since we sat by the pond and you told me you believed in love at first sight, I knew you felt it. You had to have felt the sparks, they had been so strong... We've been apart so much recently, had so much time, and I didn't know what to think. I was so worried that you hated me Kanda, that you felt obligated to go through with this... that this would be an empty bond. We've had all this time, but I don't need time, I never needed any of this to realize that I feel things with you! Things that I know I could never feel with anyone else..."

Trailing off Allen let his arms slip off of the older males shoulders, only to realize that in his moment he hadn't noticed Kanda's large strong hands wrapping around his waist, the man not letting go just yet.

In confusion the young Prince looked back to the man holding him, only to meet a look he'd never seen overtake the males face so fully before. Hints of it were there when they had sat by that pond all those months ago, and when Kanda he almost stolen their first kiss, but never had he seen it radiate so completely and silently from the Wizard. It was the true proof that everything he had said was really the truth.

They were locked in each others gaze as Kanda gave the Prince a small affectionate squeeze, the man leaning back into to his partner in order to whisper something so privately that Allen himself barely heard it.

Faintly, tickling his hearing like the gentle breeze would the leafs, Allen caught the Wizards voice.

"Call me Yu."

Just hearing his name for the first time filled Allen with a feeling akin to enlightenment, one that didn't seem to settle but instead simmered even as he was given back his space.

And it sparked a bravery inside his heart.

"I love you, Yu."

They both refused to bat an eye as he admitted it right back, as he urged the passion in his chest to be mirrored in the other man's.

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

The voice of the priest, who keenly knew when it was his time to speak, broke them out of the trance that was each other, startling them back to the reality around them.

"If the couple could please join hands, we can begin the ring ceremony."

The royal merely blinked dumbly, Kanda taking the lead by locking together their left hands, intertwining their perfectly fitting digits.

Speaking in a strange tongue the priest pulled a silken cloth out of the air with a tiny poof of smoke, lying the fabric carefully over the men's joint hands so they where completely covered, Allen noticing the images that had been stained into a small portion on the left side of the cloth.

Two separate strips of beautiful pattern, thin and intricate, had been painted onto the cloth using silver and golden colors. Each consisted of two golden parallel lines set about half a centimeter apart, with an odd silver design between them that seemed to spell a word Allen couldn't quite make out.

He watched in awe as, with the priests ancient words and gestures, the hand joined with Kanda's beneath the cloth began to tingle and the markings on the cloth seemed to sink past the silken fabric. The paint was dry, yet it still beaded to the other side side of the cloth, Kanda watching unperturbed by the magic he felt flowing flowing between them or by the disappearing design trick. He was too busy tasking in the Moyashi's adorably surprised expression, how his glimmering eyes seemed to have widened, and how even though the tingling was almost numbing he could still feel the softness of the Prince's faintly calloused hands.

His heart swelled in his chest, and he was only distracted by the sudden strange sensation that over took both the men's ring fingers.

They could both feel the small section of skin at the hilts of their left fingers tingle and tug as if something was pulling at the flesh, the now clean cloth hiding what was happening, and even though the Prince wasn't entirely sure what this 'ring ceremony' was, he realized he could trust the magic if Kanda placed faith in it.

When the priests voice ceased ringing out in the odd tongue, the sensations that had overcome their hands began to fade, and after a heartbeat the holy man pulled the fabric off of their joined hands with a pleasant smile.

"These ring's," he said calmly, nodding to the men to let them know they could now pull their hands apart, "are symbols, not only of your union, but also of the promise you make to each other in marriage. With these rings, now magically etched into the skin, you will be seen as two halves of one soul, and are promised to each other just as fate has promised each of us a destined path."

The Prince was the one to first pull his hand away, although not without a hint of reluctance, but he was excited to examine the tattoo now printed onto the base of his ring finger. The pattern from the cloth seemed to have merged onto his skin, leaving a clean and clear ring on his left digit, yet he noticed that the silver words he couldn't make out before had been reshaped. Elegantly the words boldly announced his own name, Kanda joining his partner with a frown as he gazed at his own, but when Allen held up his hand and pointed at it in confusion, Kanda understood.

The rings had been made so that anyone who would see them would be able to read the name of that persons partner, yet at the same time they represent the tie between the two wearers, therefore both names have been included on the bands. From their own points of view they would see their names, but if anyone where to see the tattoos at a different angle they would see a different name, as the magic used to create them would shift the letters according to the angle, producing a result similar to an ambigram.

With a grin Kanda copied Allen's previously confused motion, pointing at the hand he held up to show the Moyashi that it read Kanda's own name before turning his hand so that he held it out to the Bean instead. The Wizard chuckled upon seeing the shining amazement in those innocent eyes, the male flipping his hand back and forth so he could witness the transformation on his own hand, only to smile widely in satisfaction. Seeing Kanda's name where it was... it gave him a pleasant fulfilling feeling.

Both men barely heard the priest as he spoke the final words that ended the ceremony.

"From this moment forward, and forever on, you will be one unit in the eyes of the throne. Under the authority invested in me by the kingdom of Hakobune, the Council of the Magic Community, and his Royal Majesty, the King, I finalize your communion."

The crowd of family and friends erupted into a wave of loud clapping, Allen and Kanda turning to the noise in slight surprise before the elder smiled, suddenly grabbing and dragging his new husband back down the aisle.

The Wizards mother stood up to chase the two, yelling her sons name as the rest of the guests laughed and clapped, the King moving up to the front in order to gain the attention of the people.

As Allen's father directed the guests inside the castle and towards the ballroom for the reception, Kanda was quickly losing his mother with the Moyashi in his grip, the two men running through the grounds.

"Kanda where on earth are you going?!" She yelled as she tried to catch up to the couple, but Allen could barely turn to give her an apologetic smile in reply. "You'll ruin your suits!"

They where able to gain a good distance on the older woman, turning a sharp corner just as she stopped to invoke the same magic she had used earlier to fly, but the Moyashi stopped short when they where out of sight and started running his finger tips across the wall.

"Moyashi what are-" Kanda started to ask, but abruptly cut himself off as the Prince pulled back a brick, part of the wall lifting away.

"This way!" Allen told the Wizard, tugging the taller man into the passage. Using a rope that had been cemented into the other side of the brick, the Moyashi jerked the secret lever back into place, successfully allowing for the wall to drop back into its place.

It was pitch black within the small room, and neither of the two could see, but they could clearly hear the angry grumbling's of Kanda's mother as she literally flew by where they hid.

Allen fumbled in the darkness, searching for the lantern and matches he knew were stored in the room somewhere, but to his surprise Kanda filled the room with light from a wave of his wand and a mumble.

"Oi, where are we?" He asked the Prince, the slightest bit impressed that the Moyashi had been quick enough in his thinking to help them escape his horrible mother.

"There has always been many different hidden passages within the castle, as the old King had had them build in case of attack or if the royal family ever needed to find a fast escape, I've been exploring this place all my life you know."

Allen motioned for Kanda to follow him, pulling open a door that was barely visible, seemingly made to look like a piece of the wall.

"Was there not nurse maids to prevent that sort of exploration? Did they not report your misbehavior to your father?"

Allen chuckled gently, starting down the dark and narrow corridor that lay past the door. "My father may be a kind ruler but no servant or maid could ever admit they had been bested by a child, no one wishes to seem foolish before the King, so when I disappeared they only hoped that I would return in time for my lessons."

"Che, idiots."

Kanda could see his new husband nod in the glow of his wand.

"A few were, but what they lacked in brains they made up for in kindness and skill."

Kanda rolled his eyes, inwardly dismissing 'kindness' as a trait that could ever make up for smarts, silently following the Moyashi until they came to a fork in the dim hall.

"Which way Moyashi?"

The Prince looked thoughtfully between the two paths before turning back to Kanda, flashing him a large side grin.

"Well the path branching straight ahead should take us to the rooms on the next floor, mine should be our first left a the top of the staircase, or we could go left and head towards the kitchen," the Prince shrugged with a slight pause, "it all depends on where you would like to go, Yuu."

Hearing his name come from the Prince's lips sent a pleasant jolt through the older man, and instead of replying he shuffled closer, switching his glowing wand from one hand to the other so that he could slip an arm around his Moyashi's shoulders.

"I rather not be found out by some bastard chef. Take me to your rooms, my mother thinks I wouldn't dare, but she had always said its rude to refuse an invitation."

With a frown the Moayshi glanced at the magic man, taking in the grin and they way the light cast shadows that only accentuated his handsome features, wondering what on earth he could mean.

"Well?" Kanda urged his husband, turning to catch his silvery orb's, "Shall we go on?"

From purely the tone in the older males voice the Moyashi felt his cheeks fill with the heat of attraction, and quickly he nodded, escaping the arm around him by walking off into the darkness ahead.

The Wizard was fast to follow the Prince, holding out his wand as to light the way, silently watching his new husband walking strongly before him. Never before had he noticed how well postured the Prince was, how he always seemed to hold such height in his shoulders, and how he kept his chin up even when there was no need to be so formal.

He was wondering how often the Prince had to relax, as by his observation, the time seemed not long, when the Prince spoke.

"I wish to see where you are from." Allen said shyly, not looking at the man he had just married, but instead paying close attention to the hidden stairwell they approached.

The Wizard blinked, frowning in curiosity at such a request.

"You wish to visit my homeland? What for?"

"You have seen mine, at least, to some extent, so I want you to show me your country. Is that not what newly weds do? Travel to a far away land? Do they not seek out a new place to enjoy each others company?"

"It's certainly not new to me."

"Then we can stop while passing through, can't we?"

Both males fell silent, the sound of their shiny wedding shoes against the old dusty stone echoing around them, Allen hoping Kanda would put some thought into the idea.

They walked for a little longer, but it was minutes of maneuvering before they stopped at a section of wall that was a slightly different shade then the rest of the stone.

"This leads to my rooms." Allen said simply, gesturing to the bricks before moving to push the hidden door open.

"You mean for our shinkonryokou?"

Pausing with his hand on the door, Allen glanced back at Kanda, surprised by the strange pronunciation of the mans home language.

"The trip that wedded couples take, we call it a 'shinkonryokou', I think in this language it is a honey... moon? A honeymoon?"

Allen's eyes widened and he quickly nodded, keeping his gaze off of Kanda, staring at the door like he was searching for it's seam. He felt oddly embarrassed at the idea of going on his honeymoon with Kanda, the implications behind the term 'honeymoon' making his blood rush, his cheeks probably as red as fire.

"Y-yeah," The Prince stuttered, "For our honeymoon."

"Well... I guess we could stop by my village on our way, if you really want too."

Pushing open the door, Allen smiled widely at his magic wielding husband, deciding that he could at least do that for the man's compromise. Light poured into the dark and dank hallway, bathing the Prince in a glow that amplified his happiness, leaving the Wizard breathless because of how handsome his husband could be. He was already good looking dressed in his wedding tux, yet in that moment, with his cheeks darkly flushed and his hair a bit messy from running, Kanda swore the Prince was far fairer then any maiden in all the land. He had the realization that out of them all, he would pick Allen without a second thought, and his heart felt like it had become lighter.

"Come on in Yuu," Allen said while offering a hand for the Wizard to take, "I don't want our passage to be found out."

Without complaint Kanda reached forward and took the white haired Prince's hand, not moving when the Prince tried pulling him forward.

"Yuu?"

"Hey Allen?"

The Prince tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering why the man wasn't budging.

"I love you, you know."

Hearing those words again the Prince's heart took off faster then a racing horse, his face becoming an impossibly darker shade of red, and his hand suddenly calming up in the others.

But he got the words words out anyways.

"I- I- I- I know... I, love you too."

Allen watched as slowly a grin broke out over Kanda's face, and he squeezed the hand in his affectionately, only to be jolted forwards with a tug that sent him flying straight into his husband's hard chest.

The two men bumped abdomens roughly, fingers intertwining in the hands they held, the smaller man barely able to grasp a breath before his lips where captured by another pair of soft lips.

Kanda's eyes where already closed as he savored the feeling of his Moyashi pressed against him, and as Allen overcame his surprise he began to melt into the pleasing feeling that sent tingles through his veins, his free hand finding exchange on the mans jacket in order to deepen their connection.

And then all too soon, the magic man pulled away, whispering with a panted breath.

"We should move this inside."

The Prince didn't reply with words but instead pulled his husbands lips against his own once again, pulling him through the hidden doorway in a messy haste, and slamming the brick door back into place behind them.

The door jarred shut, the jolt letting a few sprinklings of dust fall from the bricks above the entrance onto the musty floor, and the hall was again filled with the darkness it was oh so familiar with. The only sounds to be heard soon becoming the muffled pleasure of the two's shared kisses and the Prince's joyful laughter as Kanda discovered how ticklish his new husband was.

~ The End ~


End file.
